The Streets of Heaven
by BlindingPinkObsession
Summary: OneShot. DracoHermione. How would you feel if your child was dying? SongFic to Streets of Heaven by Sherrie Austin.


A/N: This is a Draco/Hermione song-fic I've had in my head for quite some time now… (About a year). My inspiration came from the song "The Streets of Heaven" by Sherrie Austin. It's such a beautiful song. I would like to thank my friend mugglecastlover31 for that extra incentive to post this…I would have lost $10!!! I hope you enjoy this fic- hopefully a tearjerker. Anything else? Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter!

The Streets of Heaven

Unnaturally bright light poured into her brown eyes and blinded her vision as she slowly sat up and brushed busy brown hair out of her face. _What time is it?_ She wondered as she yawned and stretched, happy to be relieved of the uncomfortable armchair. _Have I been sleeping for very long?_ As soon as she asked the question, it was immediately answered by a handsome man with blond hair stepping into the small room. _Draco._

"Oh good, you're awake," he exclaimed quietly. "You've only been asleep for two hours, don't worry," he added to the look of concern on her face. "I have some coffee." He extended his arm and handed her a cup of steaming liquid.

"Thanks," she whispered. She began taking small sips as not to burn herself. Three days. They had been at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for three days. Three excruciatingly painful days. There was nothing wrong with Draco or his wife; the quandary lay peacefully under the covers of the sterilized white bed. The young girl with pale blond hair was dressed in a thin blue hospital gown. A tiny innocent smile had formed on her flawless face. She had been unconscious for over three days now. _She looks so much like her father…_

"She looks so serene," Draco mused, "such the opposite of her personality," he tried to joke. His attempt at humor hung in the air unanswered. From the look on his wife's tense face he knew he had made a mistake in speaking. They both had been so tightly wound the past couple of days.

"How can you say that?" She exploded, not aware of how loud her voice was. "How can you sit there and joke about what has happened to our _only_ daughter?" She said, very agitated. Her voice was escalating in volume by the second. In an instant all of the tension and stress of the day had caused her to crack. She slumped against the wall and hung her head. Tears gathered in her beautiful brown eyes and glistened in the bright light.

"Oh, Hermione…," Draco began. He quickly stepped across the room to hold her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close, stroking her long locks of hair. "Shhhh," he spoke softly, "It's going to be okay." It was not the first time that she had broken down like this in Eva's room, crying for their innocent daughter and her future-yet to be determined. The front of Draco's shirt was soon wet from falling tears. Hermione gave a great shudder and looked up into Draco's concerned eyes.

"What's wrong? Apart from the obvious…," he asked hesitantly. She took a heaving sigh and answered his question.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened…or _why_ it happened! To us, when everything in our lives seemed good for once. But no!" Her voice started to fill with anger. "It had to be snatched away before our very eyes. I know we've suffered in the past, Draco. I just don't want to go through anything like that ever again," she ended, her voice cracking. "I…I can't think of what I will do if she dies…I can't bear to lose somebody else. You know that, right Draco?" Of course he knew how she was feeling, but he didn't think it was wise to bring up the second war again. No, those horrors were too great for anyone to relive.

"Yes, Hermione," he reassured her, "I feel the same way. But we must be strong, too," he added. She nodded her head slowly and buried her head into his chest once more. Then she said something so inaudible that Draco had to tilt her head up toward his ear.

"This brings back memories I've tried to suppress for so long. The war…," he heard her whisper, fresh tears filling her eyes. Draco was at a loss for words. While he had tried to forget about the war, it would still remain a part of their past forever. But for Draco, the war brought back feelings of redemption. For Hermione, the war was a different story. A _very _different story. She had lost people so close, it almost felt surreal even after all these years. She had lost her best friends. It was like losing her brothers. Gone. Forever. Never to see that bright red hair; never to see those playful green eyes again. Gone were the days of joking down by the lake in the sunshine. The only comforting feeling was that they could rest now, especially Harry. He could never be hurt again. He deserved that. She had tried to convince herself that it was for the best. He sacrificed himself to save the wizarding world. They both had died fighting for what they believed in. But healing takes time, and Draco doubted that Hermione would ever be the same.

"Hermione," Draco said gently. "How about you get some sleep. It'll do you some good."

"Alright," she sighed. "I've barely been sleeping these past few days anyway." Draco guided her back to the armchair where she quickly curled up and was fast asleep. A small smile played on her lips.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about_, Draco pondered. _Hopefully something blissful to keep her mind off of our current dilemma…_Draco too was exhausted, and decided to just sit down for a bit. He sat down on the floor, leaned up against Hermione's feet and closed his eyes. He could hear the constant beeping of the medical machines. Feeling a wave of drowsiness, his head drooped onto his shoulder; his blond hair covering his pale face. In mere seconds he was fast asleep…

OoOoO

The room was filled with serenity and a hushed silence engulfed the air. In one corner of the room, a couple sat. The young woman was holding a bundle of wiggling blankets. Just barely visible from inside of the bundle was a tiny pink face with wisps of blond hair beginning to form curls. The young man sitting next to her reached out and used a finger to stroke the cheek of his new baby girl. "She's so beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"She sure is…she's perfect," Draco whispered back, his voice sounding unusually hoarse. Hermione looked to her husband and was startled to see tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Draco?" She asked, sounding concerned. It was not as if she had never seen his cry, but it still surprised her all the same. He was never one to let his emotions show, let alone break down in front of someone he knows and loves. A split-second feeling of panic took over her as she tried to fathom what the matter was. As soon as he answered her, all feelings of doubt disappeared.

"I'm sorry," he replied, his voice almost sounding ashamed. "I just never would have imagined that all of this was possible. That our family was possible. This family is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel blessed, like an angel is watching over me. I owe it all to you, Hermione," he said softly while leaning over to kiss her.

OoOoO

Lightning struck in the black sky and the sound of thunder rang through the walls of the house. The pitter-patter of miniature feet was not heard. Even so, a small tug and a light whisper were all that were needed to wake the blond young man sleeping soundly beside his wife. "Daddy!" Said the small voice speaking softly. "Daddy?" This time the voice was more urgent, with noticeable panic in her voice.

"Eva? Is that you? Sweetheart, what is it?" He asked groggily. The little girl let out a small sigh and sniffed.

"There were sca-a-a-ry noises," she yawned, reaching up to rub her bleary eyes. Draco looked down at his daughter and had to smile. Her tiny pink nightgown was terribly wrinkled, and her pale blond hair stood out all disheveled around her face. Her petite silver-blue eyes shown in the darkness.

"Sweetheart, that's only thunder," he whispered reassuringly. She stared back at him, but did not look convinced. She looked longingly into his eyes and asked,

"Can I sleep with you, Daddy?"

_Damn_, he thought. She had done it. He had to admit that his daughter was extremely cunning. In other words, she knew how to get what she wanted. When she put on her trademarked 'sad' face and used her soft, helpless voice, his heart melted and he would do anything for her. He looked upon his daughter; awoken in the dead of night only to be frightened by the dreary weather. In an instant his mind was made up. "Come on," he whispered, gesturing to the space in between him and Hermione on the bed. "But be quiet," he added. He did not need Hermione waking up and telling him off for hampering Eva's independence, or something like that. She carefully climbed up and snuggled under the dark green sheets. Draco once again smiled when he looked at Eva, sleeping so innocently beside him. As he drifted off to slumber once more he thought of how much he loved her, how much she had changed his life…and he was thankful. He knew that Hermione would kill him in the morning, but for the moment he did not care. For the moment, the world was at peace.

OoOoO

"Happy Birthday dear Eva, Happy Birthday to you!" The last line of 'Happy Birthday' sounded throughout the yard and everyone silently watched as a young girl with blond hair blew out the six pink candles on her birthday cake. After the applause broke, a few of the children shouted, "Eva, what did you wish for?"

"You sillies!" She giggled back. "If I tell you then it won't come true!" The cake was then distributed and quickly vanished.

"Okay kids," a woman's voice caught the attention of the children. "Everybody can go play now!" Cheers and screams were heard as the group of ten children sprinted for the multitude of fun located in the yard.

"Last one to the slide is a stinky hippogriff!" Eva declared as she hiked up her party dress to run to the front of the group. The adults observing all chuckled.

"She sure is spunky," commented a young woman with long red hair. "Do you two still have your hands full?"

"Oh yes," replied both Draco and Hermione in unison. They looked at each other and cracked up.

"Wow," the woman spoke again, "even after all these years I still find it surprising to see you guys laughing together. And you Draco, I never expected you to be wrapped around the finger of a little girl!" She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the teasing, Ginny," Draco responded, trying to sound angry.

At that moment Eva came running up to the three adults; her blond hair windswept and her face flushed and full of excitement. "Mommy! Daddy!" She urged. "Come play with me!" She started tugging on their hands until they finally complied and took off running to the swings with their daughter. While pushing Eva on the swing, Hermione caught Ginny's eyes. She smiled and it was so apparent how happy she was. Surrounded by her family.

OoOoO

Diagon Alley was a bustling and bright place on a Saturday morning. Voices were everywhere. People were shouting, owls screeched, and the laughing of children could be heard as they weaved throughout the crowds. It was time for all of the Hogwarts students to do their shopping. Golden-colored leaves lined the streets.

"Mommy, when can I go to Hogwarts?" Eva asked, peering through the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"When you're eleven years old honey, that's over four years from now," said Hermione. At the sight of Eva's crestfallen face, she added, "You can start helping me clean the house with magic. I'll teach you."

"Do you promise?" She inquired.

"I promise." Hermione took her daughter's hand and led her across the street.

"Daddy! Can we go to the Quidditch store? Please?" Eva asked as they approached Quality Quidditch Supplies. Draco took Eva in while Hermione waited outside. After ogling the new line of brooms just released, they were ready to move on.

"Someday," Eva began, "I'll have my own broom and everything!"

"That's my girl!" Said Draco, grinning.

"Let's stop in at Flourish and Blotts for a minute," suggested Hermione. They made their way down the street and entered the stop. Eva immediately took off for the schoolbooks. Hermione had been looking for about one minute when Eva bounded back up to her with two new books in her arms.

"Mommy, look at these! They have pictures of magical creat—"she was cut off by Hermione.

"Eva, you just got some new books last week. Go put those back." Hermione watched as she slipped around the corner of a tall bookshelf. Hermione went back to browsing. What she did know was that Eva decided to do some exploring of her own. She made sure her parent's backs were turned, and then slipped out the door. The bells on the door of the shop tinkled eerily.

About ten minutes later, Hermione and Draco were ready to leave but there was no sign of their daughter.

"Where could she have gone?" Hermione wondered aloud, the panic noticeable in her voice.

"Let's check up and down the street. She couldn't have gotten that far," suggested Draco. The two worried parents left the shops and made their way down the street, peeking into all of the shops for any sign of a blond-haired little girl. They were about to enter the Magical Menagerie when they heard the screams. They would have made anyone's blood run cold. They screamed fatality.

Draco and Hermione ran around the corner to find a huge crowd observing the damage in the street. A small crater in the middle of the street. Debris, everywhere. Bodies. Hearts racing, they made their way through the crowd. The ominous excerpts of conversations reached their ears.

"about 20 look dead---"

"Death Eaters?"

"I thought they were gone---"

"spells flying everywhere---"

"could have happened to anybody---"

Suddenly Draco spotted Eva. He led Hermione over by the side of the street where she silently lay. There was a bruise forming on the side of her forehead. "We need Mediwizards!" Shouted Draco to the people nearest them.

"They're on their way!" A man informed him.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Draco picked up Eva and held her while they waited for help; his face screwed up from trying not to cry. Panic was everywhere. People shouting for help. It was all too much…

"Hermione!"

OoOoO

"Hermione!" The voice was urgent and stressful. "Hermione, wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and her focus was snapped back to the dreadful reality at hand. "How's Eva?" She demanded. There were mediwitches standing around her bed. She looked at Draco and he averted his eyes.

"Hermione," he started, taking a deep breath, "the Mediwizards have bad news." He embraced her and motioned for the head mediwizard to deliver the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, please sit down," he motioned to the chairs with his gloved hand. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap and they both looked up expectantly at the doctor. He cleared his throat and began.

"I'm terribly sorry that I have to be the bearer of bad news. I cannot offer enough condolences. The internal injuries of your daughter from the spell damage are too severe. There is nothing we can do to save her. I'm so sorry." He paused for a moment as Hermione let out a sob. "She isn't in any pain. We're going to wake her up and let her spend her last few moments with her family. He got up and moved over to the bed. "I'm going to remove the spell that has been keeping her unconscious." He muttered a spell and then cleared the other wizards out of the small room. The door clicked shut, leaving Hermione and Draco alone to say their goodbyes. Silence.

Then there was a feeble cough, and two eyelids opened to reveal a set of striking silver-blue eyes underneath long, dark eyelashes. The little girl swept her blond hair away from her face and struggled to sit up. Hermione quickly wiped at her eyes furiously and they both moved over to the bed where their daughter was waiting. It was so good to see her eyes open again. Those beautiful eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy…why are you crying Mommy?" She asked innocently. It was all too much and a whimper escaped Hermione's lips as she suppressed another sob. _She is going to die, and there is nothing that can be done_. She quickly wiped away her tears and sniffed, but her efforts were worthless because tears continued to fall. She knelt down by Eva's bed and Draco knelt down beside Hermione, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting attempt. _I don't want her to worry. I don't want this to be stressful for her. She's still so young…_ _I want her, no I _need _her to leave this earth in peace. _Hermione looked up and caught Draco's eye. In that moment they shared a glance no one would ever be able to describe. It was a glance of pure understanding. Full of anguish and despair.

"Mommy, I tired. Can you sing me the bedtime song so I can fall asleep easier?" Eva's soft voice requested.

"Of course sweetheart," Hermione whispered back, "Anything for you."

With that, Hermione stood back up and sat herself down on the side of Eva's bed; Draco followed suit. They perched themselves on either side of the hospital bed. Draco reached out to lovingly stroke Eva's blond hair out of her face. Hermione cleared her throat and began to sing:

"Run, run to the silver mountains,

See the unicorns dancing in the night.

The dragon dwells deep within the mountains,

The magic protects them with a light.

See the little girl dancing in the meadow,

Chasing butterflies with pure delight.

The bright sun sets and she can see her shadow,

Following her heart until the moon shines bright."

Hermione ended the song and looked back down upon Eva. Her eyes were closed. She looked to Draco and she saw that tears were streaming down his face. Her own face was drenched with tears. They both knew it was time. Time to face the truth. Hermione leaned over and kissed Eva's forehead. It was losing warmth. Draco did the same.

"I love you, Eva," whispered Hermione.

"Forever," added Draco.

This was it. There world had been destroyed, torn apart. Their hearts ripped, shattered. The life they had once created was now deceased…gone. The air was thick with death and sadness. Draco reached out his hand and pulled a crying Hermione to her feet. He guided her out of the room. She was too blinded by her tears. Their future was so uncertain. They were falling; stumbling in the dark. Somehow Draco knew what was required of them. It was time to face reality.


End file.
